monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Marvel vs. Team Destruction
Team Marvel vs. Team Destruction was a series of events held by Monster Jam over a span of three years in Arnhem, Holland and Stockholm, Sweden. Team Marvel would feature Marvel Hero trucks like Spider-Man and Hulk while Team Destruction would have Monster Jam Superstars like Grave Digger and El Toro Loco. These events featured two teams of six trucks going against each-other in various competitions. Points were awarded to the victor of a one on one match between a member from each team. The team with the most points were the event champions. The annual event didn't return after 2014 due to the Marvel-FELD contract expired. Events *2012 - Arnhem, Holland : Gelredome *2013 - Arnhem, Holland : Gelredome *2014 - Arnhem, Holland : Gelredome, Stockholm, Sweden : Friends Arena Line-ups 2012 Team Marvel-''' *Thor: Adam Anderson *Hulk: Morgan Kane *Captain America: Chad Fortune *Spider-Man: Bari Musawwir *Iron Man: Lee O'Donnell, Coty Saucier *Wolverine: Alex Blackwell 'Team Destruction- ' *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Monster Mutt: Neil Elliott *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald *Traxxas T-Maxx: John Seasock *Disney XD: Dan Evans 2013 '''Team Marvel *Captain America: Chad Fortune *Spider-Man: Bari Musawwir *Wolverine: Dustin Brown *Iron Man: Morgan Kane *Thor (on Advance Auto Parts Grinder): Frank Krmel *Hulk: Jon Zimmer Team Destruction *Grave Digger #23: Charlie Pauken *Max-D: Decade of Destruction: Tom Meents *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Disney XD (on Blue Thunder): Dan Evans *El Toro Loco (yellow): Becky McDonough *Captain's Curse: Alex Blackwell 2014 Team Marvel *Captain America: Chad Fortune *Iron Man: Dustin Brown *Wolverine (on Blue Thunder): Alex Blackwell *Spider-Man (on Batman): John Seasock *Thor (on Man of Steel): Randy Brown *Hulk (on Monster Mutt Dalmatian): Chad Tingler 'Team Destruction-' *Grave Digger #26: Jon Zimmer *Max-D: Tom Meents (Arnhem only), Morgan Kane (Stockholm only) *Zombie: Sean Duhon *El Toro Loco (yellow): Becky McDonough *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier (Arnhem only) *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: George Balhan (Arnhem only) *The Mauler (on Monster Energy): Alx Danielsson (Stockholm only) *Bauhaus (on Team Hot Wheels Firestorm): Nic Granlund (Stockholm only) Event Champions 2012 *Arnhem Show #1 - Team Destruction *Arnhem Show #2 - Team Marvel *Arnhem Show #3 - Team Marvel 2013 *Arnhem Show #1 - Team Destruction *Arnhem Show #2 - Team Marvel 2014 *Arnhem Show #1 - Team Destruction *Arnhem Show #2 - Team Destruction *Stockholm - Team Destruction Encores After the first Arnhem show in 2012, Grave Digger and Maximum Destruction competes in a non scored donut, wheelie and a mini freestyle competition After the second show of the same year in Arnhem, Tom Meents and Maximum Destruction comes out and does a freestyle exhibition. The encore for the third event in Arnhem 2012 was both Grave Digger and Maximum Destruction freestyling at once in the track after the show. In 2013, after intros, Tom Meents' 10th Anniversary Max-D performed a backflip encore for both Arnhem shows. Trivia *During the 2012 events there were also democross and freestyle motorcross competions for the counted for overall team points. *Coty Saucier made his competion debut in Arnhem in 2012. *The first two events for this format were broadcast on Speed Channel in early 2013. *During the 2014 Stockholm show, The Mauler was run on Monster Energy's chassis. To seem more fitting for the truck, Monster Energy's green rimmed tires were switched to Grave Diggers grey rims. Hence, Grave Digger ran green rims while Mauler ran grey and black rims. Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Tours